Assassin of the Guild
by Rey del Mundo
Summary: This story take splace after Trickster's Choice but gives no spoilers, rated PG-13 just cause, well hope you like. Kyprioth


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or places of Tortall, I give those to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~*~ Noru Blackblade was an assassin pure and simple. What is more she was a good assassin. Noru took pride in her work, to prove she practiced everyday and had trained since she was five years of age. She knew and excelled in every aspect of assassination methods. Swords, knives, board sword, rapier, katana, every kind of archery, staff, halberd, spear, pike. As well as the subtle methods. She could brew any poison with ease as well as its antidote. Not to mention she had superb control of her Gift. ~*~  
  
Noru sauntered down the busily crowded street of Corus, attempting, and succeeding, to blend in. Preparations for something were going on.  
  
"What are they preparing for?" Noru murmured, wandering aloud to herself. She walked into some small tavern. She spotted an empty table and she seated herself quietly.  
  
She watched and listened to the tavern chaos that swirled around her but excluded her. She remained outwardly aloof until two odd gentlemen caught her eye. A short rather round man and a tall lean man. Both obviously older than she. They sat themselves at the table beside hers, though they took no notice of her.  
  
"So what do you think? Aly gave me the idea," the tall one asked quietly, though his were alight with anticipation of his answer.  
  
"I don't think that would be the most diplomatic solution nor the best course of action. Assassination is risky business. The assassin may not be loyal enough and would crack under the pressure of interrogation, so I don't know," the other replied cautiously.  
  
"What else could we do? Hunt him like we are that is getting us know," he pointed out obviously crestfallen.  
  
"Killing him in a duel of in battle are our only choices."  
  
"But no one has to know it was assassination."  
  
"Well, we could talk with someone, I guess."  
  
"Good. I know just the place."  
  
"You do?!?"  
  
"Yep. Down just out side of Lower City. There is a guild, we can talk to the guild-master to hire a man."  
  
At hearing this Noru could not help but burst out laughing. Fortunately, with loudness of the tavern only the two men heard her.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping, young miss?" the tall one inquired.  
  
"I would never waste my energy to eavesdrop on two old men!" she spat venomously. "I, just by the luck of the Gods, overheard our very moronic idea." She laughed. Her laugh had a hard acidic touch that lashed like a whip.  
  
"Oh? What would you propose, young miss?" Tall Man entreated.  
  
"First, if you don't stop calling me 'young miss' I propose breathing cause YOU won't be!" her voice fell like a slap to the cheek. "Second, walking into the Guild, without opposition, is nigh impossible, but getting nigh the 'guild-master' is impossible," her tone was harsh and mocking.  
  
"Why?" they both had befuddled looks.  
  
She smirked scornfully. "The guild has a guild-mistress, but even getting near here is rare. No one has ever knowingly and on their own free will gotten near the guild- mistress."  
  
"'Knowingly?' ' Free will?'" Tall Man asked.  
  
"Of course. She takes on the occasional job. Sometimes she leaves the guild for a stroll."  
  
"So, who do you recommend?"  
  
She pretended to think hard about hat question. "Me!" their jaws dropped, she grinned evilly.  
  
"Why you?" Tall Man asked incredulously.  
  
"To answer that question I require three things."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your names and rank, a more secluded place, and a ale."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am parched."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, because I want to know to whom I am talking and I want to know that no one unwanted ears hear my words."  
  
"Okay. Let's go upstairs."  
  
~*~ Upstairs ~*~  
  
"I am Sir Myles of Olau," the short man introduced.  
  
"And I am Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
"Okay. I am Sara Turner. And I can take you to the guild-mistress." She said. "Follow me."  
  
~*~ At the Guild ~*~  
  
They walked through black iron gates into an empty desolate courtyard. As they reached, the large birch doors a guard in black, formfitting, clothes stood in the doorway.  
  
"Help you?" he said curtly.  
  
"Move 'side, 'Yin," she spat at him.  
  
"Miladi? Thought yeh was in yer office! Las' Ah check'd yeh wuz!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, stow it! You knew I was right crazy for a trip to the inner city."  
  
"Of courz. To yer office?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They followed the guard up a winding staircase. The stairs were uneven and rough to climb, but Noru and the guard never slipped or missed a step where Myles and George missed every other. They went into a large room that was very nicely furnished. The colors were black and a deed red.  
  
"'Yin, you may retire now. Sir Myles, My Lord Baron, please stay here for a moment," she said politely while her tone brooked no argument. She left through another door then the one 'Yin was near.  
  
"What do you think she is doing?" Myles wondered. "'Yin, who is the guild- mistress?"  
  
"Why, Noru Blackblade, uf courz!"  
  
She came back into the room.  
  
"'Yin, leave," She said and he left. "Okay now for the truth. My current name is Noru Blackblade. However, I was Sara Turner. I have been an assassin since I was eight, but studied the arts of blades and death since I was four. I have an extremely powerful Gift and I know more poisons than you nobles have ever heard of. I am the top assassin of the Guild and the guild-mistress."  
  
George and Myles stood in utter shock. How could this nineteen-year-old girl be the top assassin and guild-mistress? They thought fiercely. For awhile they stood in silence. Finally, Noru moved to sit in a comfortable over-stuffed chair behind the desk and she put her feet on the desk. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek broke the silence.  
  
"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" a little girl ran inside holding a dead rabbit and squirrel. "Lookit, mama. I was trackin'em an' I shot'em wit' my arrow." She was absolutely alight with joy and self-pride.  
  
"I am so proud of you!" Noru went to the little girl and gave a hug. "If tell 'Yin to teach you how to skin them you won't need his help again."  
  
"Okay but not now I want to be with fer awhile. Un'kay?"  
  
"Alright then, Yoake. You can sit in my chair." She turned to her visitors. "So do you need an assassin of not" Cause if you don't I need to get to my other business."  
  
"Yes. But we need to ask you a few questions first."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Bang!" Yoake giggled.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She is my foster child. The last guild master killed her parents so I her took in."  
  
"How old were you when you took your first job and killed a person?"  
  
"Okay I killed my first person when I was eight. I took my first job when I was ten and killed two people in that job."  
  
"How long have you studied for assassination?"  
  
"Since I was four have I learned blades but poisons since I was six and magic since I was ten."  
  
"Who were you born?"  
  
"HAHAHA! Very nice. I was born Aseriana of Imaris. I changed my name to Sara Turner when I was eight. Then Noru Blackblade when I was fourteen."  
  
"Imaris? The noble family of Imaris is in the Book of Silver."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mama, who do you wan to kill?"  
  
"King Maggur of Scanra."  
  
"But Mama you..."  
  
"Shh. Let them finish their questions."  
  
"Okay this is the last question. Would you go meet the king at a formal dinner?"  
  
"Maybe if my life depended on it."  
  
"This job does."  
  
"Fine, but I am bringing Yoake as my daughter not my foster child."  
  
"As you wish, my lady Aseriana.'  
  
"Yoake, you get a new name for now, alright?"  
  
"Okay, mama," she looked very excited.  
  
"Your new name will...oh I don't know."  
  
"Alexiana?"  
  
"Why that name?"  
  
"I remember my old da call my old mama it once or twice."  
  
"Okay you are now Alexiana." She said as if she were dubbing the child. " Let's go get some proper dresses for us."  
  
~*~ At the palace ~*~  
  
Noru and Yoake walked into the large room. Many people dancing to the music. Damn, I have been tricked. This is not a dinner; this is a damn ball! Damn them to the lowest most uncomfortable hell! Noru cursed them silently, though she seemingly seething.  
  
"Lady Aseriana, please come here and meet some of good friends," George called her over. She gently pulled Yoake towards the baron.  
  
"My Lord Baron, surely you do not believe worthy of such an honor?" she asked in a low, velvety voice.  
  
"Of course you are, my lady. This is my wife Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, my sons Thom and Alan, this Knight-Commander Raoul of and Malorie's Peak, Lord Baird of Queenscove, his son Sir Nealan, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Their Highnesses Prince Roald, Prince Liam, Prince Jasson, Princess Shinkokami, and of course, you know Myles."  
  
"This is truly an honor to be in this amazing company," she said in her velvet voice, but something in her tone made Alanna ask.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She lent forward as if she had a special secret. "NO, actually I would very much like to throw myself out that window over this has prickle bushes under. The only thing stopping me is that I don't wan to leave poor Alexiana alone." She pulled herself back up to her normal height with a small grin.  
  
"Oh, you don't like balls and formal dinners, either, Lady Aseriana?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Oh no that's not it I was tricked in to coming here. I thought this was just some dinner no dance attached to it." She shot George a look that promised trouble later. He cringed.  
  
"Where are you from, Lady Aseriana?" one of the princes asked though they all looked interested.  
  
"I am from Imaris," she said with no further elaboration.  
  
"Really? The lord from Imaris is here he didn't mention a daughter or niece or cousin or anything." The oldest of George's boys pointed out.  
  
"Mical is here? HERE?" she looked mortified.  
  
"Yes, Baron George invited him late yesterday." Another prince said.  
  
"You, you bastard! I will tell you what I will do. I will stuff poisons down Maggur's throat, rotting poisons. That will dissolve him from the inside, I will take is head and another appendage and send  
  
them straight to your home! You bastard!" she threatened low enough only their small group heard. Everybody that heard looked appalled, even George. She grabbed Yoake's hand and tried to leave but the king and queen stood in their way.  
  
"Why are you leaving go early, Lady Aseriana?" the queen looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Move! I am armed to the teeth and if I cannot leave I will make a way!"  
  
"You are the assassin, aren't you?"  
  
"Marvelous, marvelous deduction. No wonder you are the king and I am the simple peasant," she flouted with a grand Player's flourish.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" the queen asked again.  
  
"It should be pretty obvious that I am NOT leaving, there are two rather large and annoying obstacles in our way."  
  
"Let me rephrase-"  
  
"NO! Just move."  
  
"Why are you trying to leave?" she finished unperturbed.  
  
"That baron said this was to be a dinner not a dance, which overall was fine I could get over that But then he invited my FATHER to this damn ball. I never wanted to see him again, "she stopped for breath then looked at them pleadingly, "Your Majesties, I am an assassin. I have taken a huge chance taking this little girl as my daughter. An assassin with family is an assassin with liabilities. That makes the job even more dangerous than it already is. I left my family because I hate them and because they would be a danger to my profession. I will take the job but I will take more responsibilities then I need."  
  
"Please, stay your once-father need not know who you are. Sit and talk with my sons or Alanna's," the queen offered.  
  
She looked sheepish. "Actually, I can't. I thoroughly insulted Baron George when I found out he invited my father. I think I may have profaned their poor virgin ears."  
  
"I doubt that, but alright sit and talk with me. How old are you by the way?"  
  
"Okay I will take my chances with them. I am nineteen." She walked around with Yoake right at her heels.  
  
"My lady?" Noru looked up into deep blue eyes, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would love to," she started, one of the princes took her hand, "but I can't leave my daughter alone. She will wreak havoc when left to her own devices."  
  
"My brother and his wife could keep her company till we would be done." He offered hopefully.  
  
"That would be fine. Yoake, don't tell them any I wouldn't, alright?"  
  
"Okay, mama, I promise." She sat between Roald and Shinkokami and said to Shinkokami, "You're beautiful like Mama."  
  
"Alexiana!"  
  
"Sorry, Mama."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. She say that all she wants," Shinkokami laughed, her eyes dancing with l laughter.  
  
"It's alright, she is safe," the prince led her to the dancing area.  
  
"Oh. I know she is safe. I just fear she will embarrass me. She can take care of herself," she explained.  
  
"I am sorry but I never really caught your name," he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, it's alright don't know yours. I am Aseriana."  
  
"I am Liam. Not to be rude but are you married?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Is she really your daughter?"  
  
"No, but I have raised for five years."  
  
"Why didn't you leave?"  
  
"So many questions!" she exclaimed then sighed, "Their Majesties, wouldn't let us leave."  
  
"I apologize for my rudeness."  
  
"You weren't being ruse and trust me I know rude. I live with thieves!" he laughed, but Noru knew what she said was true, "I have a question for you. As the prince shouldn't you dance with all the ladies?"  
  
"As the heir I would have to, but I am the second prince, Jasson the third."  
  
"I can count! Nevertheless, all the more reason you should dance with all the ladies. Because you aren't the heir you won't be marrying some foreign princess most likely you will marry some hyped-up lord's daughter or a duke's. Chances are a love marriage is not in the picture."  
  
"I never looked at it that way. Great now I will be nervous and anxious for days."  
  
"I am sorry I just tried to reality in perspective for you. The song will ending in few seconds," the song ended and he gave her a questioning look. "A minstrel played that song for me one time at my home," as he led her to a seat.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer. Where did you learn?" he asked her as Yoake climbed onto her lap.  
  
"My mother and the etiquette teacher at my home taught me for hours how to dance and curtsy and everything else. So were you nice and polite to Their Highnesses?" she asked Yoake.  
  
"Yes, really nice and polite. Mama, I want a drink," and she ran off.  
  
"Be careful," she called after her weakly, she turned to Shinkokami, "Was she really well behaved?"  
  
"She was marvelous. She told me about the rabbit and squirrel yesterday, and about the mean man that used to live in your house. You are so lucky to have her, she is amazing," Shinkokami laughed.  
  
"She is amazing, I love her so much. I am just afraid for her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you know what my profession is?"  
  
"No. I thought you a just a lady, and being lady, I am sorry, is not a profession."  
  
"Actually, if you don't I fear that telling you would bring more trouble."  
  
"Miladi, Their Majesties would like a private word with you, follow me," a page relayed his message.  
  
"Please excuse me, Your Highnesses, if Yoake comes tell her I will be right back. Lead on, young page," she said to him. They walked into a privy chamber.  
  
"Who is 'Yoake?'" Roald asked.  
  
"I am!" a voice said. They turned and saw Alexiana.  
  
"I thought you name was 'Alexiana.'"  
  
"Oh it is Yoake just is my nickname, only Mama calls me it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Do you know what it means?"  
  
"It means 'dawn' in Yamani."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
~*~ In the privy chamber ~*~  
  
"Lady Aseriana, please sit down."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," she sat in a rather harsh looking chair.  
  
"My son informs me that you are a marvelous dancer."  
  
"Well immediately I know who you are talking about. Yes, I may be an assassin but remember I was born a lady. So I learned how to dance, curtsy, and so on."  
  
"You may be an assassin but you are perfect in the court life. I want you to marry Liam," the queen said.  
  
"Marry him?" she squeaked, "I am an assassin. I can't marry a prince for all he is a nice guy."  
  
"Please, our son is in love with you," Jon said.  
  
"Oh good, for a second I thought you would he loved me. If he is in with me he will get over."  
  
"Okay, dear, you force me to be blunt. My son is in love with you, he will dance with no one else, speak to no other lady barring married ones and his sister, and he has eyes for you and you alone for all you are an assassin. Of course he doesn't know that."  
  
"Well, tell him I am an assassin and see what his reaction is."  
  
"FINE!" the king scowled. Why was this girl being so stubborn? He thought. "Page! Bring Liam here now!"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty!" he said and left. A few minutes later, "His Highness, Prince Liam." Liam walked in very confused.  
  
"Yes, mother, father?" he said.  
  
"Are you in love with Lady Aseriana?"  
  
"No, I love her."  
  
"Okay, I want you to know she isn't really a court lady. She was born a daughter of the Lord of Imaris, now she is the guild-mistress of the guild of assassins."  
  
"Wow. That is a story. Now it makes sense."  
  
" What does?"  
  
"Of, why I felt a dagger when we were dancing at first I thought I imagined it and it would have been rude to ask. And why she cursed Baron George without any remorse."  
  
"Hey, give me some credit he deserved for bringing my father here without warning me at all."  
  
"Would you marry her even though you now know she is an assassin?"  
  
"Of course," he looked at her though he answered the queen's question.  
  
"I can't! An assassin with family is an assassin with liabilities. That makes the job even more dangerous than it already is. I would bring even more dangers to the royal family," she cried and sunk to her knees weeping, because she knew she loved him in return. "I love him but I can't be an assassin with a husband."  
  
"But you love Alexiana and you love me, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we could make it work I promise."  
  
"Alright, we can."  
  
"And you said a marriage of love was out of the question."  
  
~*~ Back in the Ball ~*~  
  
"Where is Alexiana?" Noru asked Shinkokami.  
  
"Oh, a guard is watching her, do not worry about her you should worry about yourself," she said stiffly. "Are you an assassin?"  
  
"Damn, did she slip? Yes, I am an assassin."  
  
"You are in big trouble now," she said. "Guards! Get her out of my sights!"  
  
The guards came and took by her upper arms. These were not any old guards, no these were soldiers from the King's Own army.  
  
"Let go of me, you dirty pond-scumming parasitic TOADS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Two more guards came over with Yoake. "Damn dirty fornicating PIGS, let go of her!"  
  
"Sergeant Domitan, call off your men! Now!" Liam commanded.  
  
"We are acting on Princess Shinkokami's orders."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Liam she is an assassin," She whispered sharply.  
  
"She is my wife-to-be," he hissed. Shinkokami took a step back.  
  
"Men, stand down," Dom ordered.  
  
"You are marrying this assassin?" she said.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
The men set down Yoake gently, but the other two dropped Noru. She fell to the floor in a crumpled, almost-defeated heap, and when she did not move, Liam went to her side. He lifted her slightly to see her face, tears streaming down her face on to the floor and her dress. Yoake crawled over.  
  
"Mama?" she called quietly. "Did they hurt you?" Dom and Liam looked at Yoake surprised, but Liam checked her upper arms. There were bruises shaped like a man's hand. "Mama, they hurt you bad!" Yoake turned to one of Noru's captors and kicked him in the knee so he fell over. Then proceeded to kick and beat him on the floor. After she was done, she turned to the other guard, and did the same thing. Only this time the guard started to run and she tackled him at the knees. She got up brushed off and smoothed out her dress and went back to Noru's side. "Mama, I made them sorry. I promise I did." The men were bloody, and bruised, from their eyes to their knees. However, Noru still cried of the pain and because she was right. Her being an assassin had hurt Yoake and she was putting her in even more danger.  
  
"Thank you, Alexiana, if you had not, I would have," Liam said.  
  
"Ha, then I am glad I did cause I can't let still all the fun. My name is Yoake."  
  
"Why did she call you Alexiana?"  
  
"Because she maybe thought that Yoake wasn't a good name for a Lady's daughter."  
  
"Is Aseriana her real name?"  
  
" That is the name she was born with but now people call her Noru Blackblade."  
  
~~*~~ Well, this is the end of my first chapter, now it will take me forever to write the next one but be patient I will ~~**~~ 


End file.
